


Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

by MsMoonstar



Series: The World According to an Angel, A Demon, and an 11-Year-Old Anti-Christ [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale singing, Baby Names, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Childbirth, Christmas Music, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gen, Gift Giving, Minor Original Character(s), Miracles, Not Beta Read, Protective Crowley, Sassy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMoonstar/pseuds/MsMoonstar
Summary: Aziraphale tries to perform Christmas miracles as ordered by Gabriel and sing for the Church Choir. Life shouldn't be that hard for an Angel, but somehow it is.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The World According to an Angel, A Demon, and an 11-Year-Old Anti-Christ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I haven't finished 'Means of Heaven' but this was rolling around in my head since the beginning of November and I was eager to write it.

Outside the doors of A.Z. and Co. bookshop, the winds blew in frigid bursts, causing many to enter his shop, just to seek refuge from the cold. Inside, it was warm (as Aziraphale disliked the frosty weather) and Christmas music was piping from his 100 year old record player. If the ‘customer’ looked particularly chilled and tired, Aziraphale would offer them a cup of cocoa. In between clientele or sometimes even with them, the Angel found time to decorate portions of his shop in garland and holly, humming along with the music.

The bell above his shop tinkled merrily, announcing a new arrival. Aziraphale turned to greet whoever had entered, surprised to see two members of the congregation of which he was part; The Church of Mercy not four blocks away from the bookshop. It was a small church with perhaps 200 parishioners alongside the 30 member chorus. He knew the couple who stood before him. Jane was a kind faced, plump older woman with twinkling hazel eyes and short blond hair. Her husband’s name was Samuel. Like his wife, he was plump, gentle bespectacled older man with auburn hair and coke bottle glasses. Their faces were pleasant enough, but they were laced with worry. 

“Ah Mr. Fell, I’m glad your shop was open today, we need to speak with you.” Jane forehead creased with slight concern. “I-um…..”

He smiled gently and gestured to the two armchairs, “Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?” They smiled and settled into the chairs with a nod. “I’ll go put the kettle on then.” When he returned, Aziraphale handed them each a clean mug, then stood before them. “Did you have something you wished to ask me?”

“Well, this may seem sudden, but-well…” Samuel seemed almost embarrassed. “Well, one of our choir members, Julian, have taken ill.” 

Aziraphale’s face took on a glumness, “I am sorry to hear that. I will pray for him, is there anything I can do to help?” 

“His wife is taking care of him.” Jane answered gently, “But we wanted to ask you...well…”

The bell above the shop door tinkled while two more people stepped inside. Aziraphale wheeled around, and his mouth went slightly dry as he recognized Gabriel and Sandlephon. They were pretending to look at the titles of various books while he was speaking with the couple. “Welcome. I-I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

“What my wife is trying to say,” Samuel broke in bringing his attention back to the couple, “Is that among the congregation you seem to sing the loudest in church. “ Aziraphale looked a little embarrassed, but he just smiled. “No, I mean that in a nice way! I wanted to ask if you’d join the chorus and take the place of Julian for the Christmas Mass?” 

“I uh-” Aziraphale fumbled. Angels were suppose to be humble, staying out of the spotlight and perform their duties unseen. But, church’s purpose was to exalt God, especially at Christmas.. “I-I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt. T-thank you!”

“Thank you, Mr. Fell!” Jane’s eyes were joy as they both stood up, giving him a hug, while Samuel shook his hand. “We’ll see you on Saturday for practice, then? Oh! Here’s the sheet music!” She handed him a folder. 

“Of course.” He chirped, ushering them to the door. “Have a blessed day!”

Aziraphale’s cheerful expression changed as he spoke to Archangels. He did so kindly, but with a touch of unhappiness.“Are you here to merely extend your greetings for the holiday season?”

“Afraid not.” Gabriel said, clasping his hands in front of him as a businessman would before a presentation. “It's the Christmas season, so we expect our angels to...perform a substantial miracle for the time of the year. We want humans to believe in them after all." 

Aziraphale didn't usually perform miracles for that reason, it was because he wanted the human race to have faith in God and the idea that supernatural phenomenon were possible, even if they were mortal in origin-such as strangers coming to the rescue of someone in need. 

"So, what miracle am I to perform then?" Aziraphale asked, not too tersely. 

Gabriel just shrugged with a fake smile. "That's up to you. But seeing that you're not exactly in our good books right now, I suggest something rather....miraculous. " 

Aziraphale said nothing. It was not hard to perform little miracles, like a poor person finding an extra few pounds in his coat pocket but it seemed that "something substantial" would be a tall order, even for him. 

"I understand. I will do as I am bidden, Gabriel." Aziraphale answered.

“Good, we’ll be expecting your report by the end of the month.” Gabriel said, tossing down the book he was holding and trekking to the door. :Oh, I’m looking forward to your performance in the choir.” 

Aziraphale paled slightly, “W-what?” 

Gabriel shined one of those fake smiles he was notorious for and raised his hands, “One of our representatives is singing for our Lord. Of course. We’ll be there.” 

“Very-very good, Gabriel.” Aziraphale sighed with a nod.

“Merry Christmas, Aziraphale.” Gabriel returned before they both headed out. 

Aziraphale heard the familiar sound of an old engine pulling up to the curb. Within moments, Crowley stepped into Aziraphale’s shop.

Crowley glanced at his friend with some apprehension. “What’s wrong, Aziraphale?” 

Aziraphale let out a short laugh. “You know me too well, Crowley. Come in.“ He gestured to two stuffed chairs in a corner, before shifting the sign to ’closed’.

:”So, what’s going on?” Crowley inquired with his arms crossed and a perplexed expression on his face. 

“I just got a visit from Gabriel.” Aziraphale said quietly. Crowley rolled his eyes, “I’m supposed to do a significant miracle for Christmas. Gabriel said that I am still not in Heaven’s good books, so it needs to be something...big.” He grimaced, taking a seat in the other chair. “Also, I-I may have volunteered to sing in my church’s choir for Christmas and um, Management,” He pointed up,  
“will be there. I-I was stupid to agree to it!” 

Crowley snorted. “You’re an angel. I don’t think God’s going to get mad if you can’t do a huge miracle. She would still favor you-ya know, ineffable love and all? Gabriel’s just being an ass and seeing how far he can push you. Besides, you’re God’s messenger of course you can sing. Gabriel and the lot probably can’t. No doubt they’ve spent too much time barking orders that they’ve lost their singing voices.”

Aziraphale laughed, “Thank you, dear boy.” 

“I’ll tell you what-” Crowley snapped his fingers and a sleek black baby grand piano appeared in the middle of the shop. 

The Angel’s eyes widened. “You never told me that you could play the piano, Crowley!” 

Crowley grinned, then plucking the music sheets from him, sat and began to play the first piece. 

Aziraphale recognized the piece immediately, and began to sing. 

**In the bleak mid-winter  
Frosty wind made moan;  
Earth stood hard as iron,  
Water like a stone;  
Snow had fallen, snow on snow,  
Snow on snow,  
In the bleak mid-winter  
Long. long ago…..**

The Angel’s voice wafted through the shop. Aziraphale closed his eyes, concentrating on the words. He could remember the night vividly. It was the first time he had been in his angelic presence for quite some time. Looking upon the infant who would one day change humanity not only by his birth, but also by his death .

**What can I give Him,  
Poor as I am?  
If I were a Shepherd  
I would bring a lamb;  
If I were a Wise Man  
I would do my part,  
Yet what I can I give Him,  
Give my heart.**

The music came to an end, and the Angel felt a few warm tears touched his cheek. Sniffling, he looked over to Crowley, whose fingers were still frozen over the keys, looking slightly stunned as he looked up at Aziraphale.

_Did you, uh ever meet him? Aziraphale had asked, as they watched Jesus being crucified._

_“Yes. Seemed a very bright young man. I showed him all the kingdoms of the world.” Crowley replied._

_“Why?”_

_“ He's a carpenter from Galilee. His travel opportunities are limited. What was it he said that got everyone so upset?_

_"Be kind to each other.” Aziraphale said sadly._

Silence reigned between them for a few moments, before Crowley began to play something more ‘cheerful’ that was not a Christmas tune at all, but Mozart’s Rondo Alla Turca or Turkish March. He played it while Aziraphale stood open mouthed. Watching the demon’s fingers fly over the keys. It reminded the angel of when he had watched the 14 year old play the piano.  
Crowley was playing as if he-

“Crowley, did you teach Mozart how to perform music?” Aziraphale couldn’t help but ask.  
The demon grinned, “ How else do you think all those composers ended up on our side?” He spoke in a high pitched mocking tone, “Oh Crowley, I’d give my sooul to play beautiful music.”  
“Crowley, you didn’t!” Aziraphale gasped.

“Sad but true, Angel!” Crowley laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC……………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aziraphale gets to perform the required 'big miracle' assigned by Gabriel. But it's not the one he or Crowley were expecting. The burden is added then lifted off his shoulders..._

Aziraphale arrived promptly at six p.m. to the Church of Mercy to the awaiting crowd of chorus members. They all smiled pleasantly at him as he joined the group.

“Glad you could join us, Mr. Fell.” Jane exclaimed, while Samuel patted him on the shoulder. “Everyone, this is Mr. Ezra Fell. He’s going to Julian’s place for the Christmas concert!”  
There were warm welcomes and more pats on the back from the choir members before Samuel clapped his hands, “Alright everyone, into position Mr Fell, you’re on the far left at the end, dear.” When everyone was in place, there was another clap of the hands. “We’ll start with In the Deep Midwinter. From the top!”

The group sang just as Aziraphale had heard in the audience many times before, not one of were out of tune with one another. Aziraphale sang happily, as if he were in a choir of angels in Heaven again. That made him smile in spite of himself. He didn’t even need to look at the songbook in front of him, as he knew all the lyrics from each by memory.

At the end of “Come all Ye Faithful” Samuel spoke up, “Ezra, come down here please.” Aziraphale did so, “Are you ready for your solo?”

The Angel paled siightly, “What? I mean um...I beg your pardon?”

Samuel looked a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry, we forgot to tell you. We wanted to break it to you gently, I suppose. Julian was supposed to sing “Ave Maria.” He glanced at Aziraphale sympathetically. “We can choose someone else to do it if you’re not comfortable with it.”

Aziraphale blurted out, “No!” then more gently, “No, I-I can sing it.” He took a deep breath as the music began. He shakily began, then grew a little more confident as the song continued. He sighed with relief it ended.

“Good. We’ll work on it more so that it’s perfect by the time of the concert.” Samuel concluded. “I think that’s all for tonight. We’ll see you all for tomorrow night’s practice!”  


They all congratulated Aziraphale on his singing, then gathered in small groups to talk. Aziraphale slipped out soon after, palms sweating and eyes tearing up. He escaped back to his shop as fast as he could.  


* * *

Crowley hadn’t seen Aziraphale for a few days when he strolled to the bookshop. He saw to his surprise that the Angel was not there to greet him as he customarily did. The bookshop was ornately decorated, no doubt sans magic by the Angel. It gave him pause and made him wonder why Aziraphale had put so much effort into it. Crowley found Aziraphale sitting at his desk with his hands covering his face.

“Aziraphale?” Called to him, making the Angel look up and for Crowley’s to frown with concern. Arziraphale’s eyes were red rimmed and had dark circles under them. He immediately sauntered over to his friend. “What’s wrong Angel?”

Aziraphale half laughed, half sobbed. “Oh, I think I’ve been doing too many miracles, mostly at the hospital….I’ve been trying to stop people from dying of the influenza. I-I found out that I’ve got a solo of Ave Maria in the concert as well.” He covered his face, his body shaking. “I-I can’t sing a solo, Crowley! Not in front of Gabriel and the other Archangels!”

Crowley pursed his lips, “Angel, I mean, you did your magic act for Warlock and those brats, and still acted confident even when it was going wrong. And what do you care what those twits think anyway? It’s not like they’re your bosses anymore. It’s not like you’re going to get it wrong, Aziraphale. Really, how many times have you dragged me along to hear Paravotti sing?”

The Angel sniffled and smiled a little. “Thank you Crowley.”

“I thought you were only going to do a few miracles, Angel.” The demon hissed. He wasn’t angry at Aziraphale, but rather at the Archangels that made his friend work overly hard to please them. “Going overboard is not going to do anything but exhaust you.”

Aziraphale nodded, then winced.

C’mon, you need a lie down.” He guided Aziraphale to the couch, which the Angel stretched out on and laid back. “I’ll go make you some tea. Alright?”  


“Thank you, my dear.” Aziraphale replied, tiredly.  


It had taken a few minutes for the tea to brew. When Crowley returned to the front of the shop, he found Aziraphale fast asleep. Crowley put aside the mugs on a nearby coffee table, then miracled a blanket over the Angel and a pillow for his head. He settled into a nearby chair for the night.  


* * *

Three days later, the pair were on the way to Tadfield for a Christmas party. Adam (or rather his parents) invited them several days ago. Unfortunately, Mother Nature decided that night to snow heavily. The Bentley was one of many cars stuck on the M-25 . As always, Queen was blasting on the radio. Crowley growled for the umpteenth time as they had only been moving 10 feet every 20 minutes.

“Patience is a virtue, Crowley.” Aziraphale sighed, though he was more frustrated with the demon’s temper than the distance they had traveled

“I know that, Angel!” Crowley groused, hitting the steering wheel.

Amid the blowing wind and occasional horn honking, Aziraphale heard something. He rolled down the window, while miracling off the music.

“Wot?” Crowley snapped.

“Shhh….do you hear that?” Aziraphale asked.

“I don’t hear anything but the wind, Angel.”

Aziraphale paused, then rushed out of the car.

“Oi, Aziraphale!” Crowley yelled, “What are you doing?”

The angel didn’t answer, only standing in the middle of the road to listen, much against the protests of some drivers. After parking the Bentley on the side of the highway, Crowley joined Aziraphale to find whatever he was hearing. Finally they discovered the sound; it was a woman’s yell coming from a few cars up. Aziraphale rushed to it, with Crowley not far behind him. In the frosted window, he could see where the cries were coming from. They could see a very pregnant woman holding her stomach.

Aziraphale knocked on the window, “M’am, are you alright?” He opened the door as he saw that she was struggling to do so. Tears were streaming down her face, which was filled with panic.

“What’s wrong, dear lady?” Aziraphale kept his tone calm.

“I-” the woman was breathless between her panic and obvious pain. “I think I’m in labor, my water broke! It’s-it’s too soon, I’m only seven months along!”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened Crowley had heard this too, and began to dial 999.

“Alright m’am, we’ll help you. What’s your name, dear?”

“M-Margret McMallon.”

“I’m Ezra Fell, and this is my friend, Anthony Crowley.: Have you called your husband?”

“O-out of town on business. T-thought we’d have more time.” She groaned as a contraction hit.

Aziraphale nodded, then stepped away long enough to snap his fingers. To Crowley he said, “There’s a first aid kit and a blanket in the boot of the car, could you go get it please?”

The demon gave him a look. “Fine, but I’d better handle the birth. I’ve seen it done countless times.” He sped off to his car to fulfill the Angel’s request.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale addressed the lady. “Can you move, dear lady?” She nodded, and allowed herself to be laid out in the back seat.

Crowley soon returned with the supplies, He draped the blanket over her, before steering her vehicle to the side of the road and out of traffic. “Ambulance is on the way, but it may take half an hour with the traffic and snow slowing them down.”

Margret sobbed quietly.

“Don’t worry,” Aziraphale said gently. Is this your first child?” The lady nodded. “And do you know what you’re having?” He inquired.

“W-we wanted it to be a surprise-AH!” She was cut off by another contraction.

“We’ll have to do what we can, Aziraphale,” Crowley declared, putting on gloves from the kit. “Alright, Az-er Ezra, lift her shoulders so that she’s sitting up a bit.”

Aziraphale took her hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine, and soon you’ll be holding your baby.”

She smiled through the pain.”I dunno why- but I feel reassured with you two here.” Margaret uttered.

* * *

It took nearly half and hour. The contractions were sporadic and slowly draining the lady’s strength to continue.  


“We’re nearly there! I can see the head.” Crowley extolled A few more pushes and the demon pronounced, “He’s out! You have a son! Let me just clean him up a bit."

It was the look on Crowley’s face that made Aziraphale gently set the mother down. “Just relax a moment my dear. You've done very well!” He rushed over to Crowley’s side of the car, and stopped at the Demon’s uncharacteristically sad expression. The Angel glanced at the baby, who was pale and slightly blue.

“I have to save him, Crowley.It may not be in my purview, but it must be done.” Aziraphale whispered.

“No argument from me, Angel.” Crowley agreed.

Making the sign of the Cross, Aziraphale murmured, “Dear Lord, please allow me the Grace to save this child.” He placed a finger glowing with ethereal light on the baby’s forehead. Instantly, the pale skin became pinker, and the cries of the newly born rose over the whipping wind.

“Thank someone.” Crowley muttered. Aziraphale couldn’t help but agree, as the lump in his throat finally left him.

The demon miracled a blanket around the child, then carefully placed it into her waiting arms. “There you are. He’s just fine.” There was the sound of sirens as the ambulance pulled up. “Figures.” he grumbled to himself.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” she sniffled, kissing the top of her baby’s head. “Anthony Ezra McMallon.”

The two gave each other a wide-eyed glance, while Crowley allowed one of his rare blinks. The mother and baby were loaded onto a gurney and soon the flashing red lights disappeared into the night.

Aziraphale smiled and wiped away a stray tear.

The road suddenly became a white endless field as they began to walk back to the Bentley. To their surprise, the angel and the demon’s wings manifested of their own accord. A golden light in the shape of a woman appeared in front of them. Aziraphale knelt, head bowed in reverence, while Crowley was forced to shield his eyes. 

_Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate._ She addressed the angel first then turned her gaze to Crowley. And Crowley, my fallen one.  
“Yes. Lord?” Aziraphale responded promptly, though a dozen questions flooded his mind. 

She spoke first to Crowley. _You have brought another life into this world, as you have countless times before, A truly noble deed from one who has fallen._

Aziraphale gave Crowley an astonished look, but then turned his gaze back to God.  
_You, Aziraphale have saved a child’s life this night. It may have not been my will-_

The angel interrupted, bowing even lower. “Forgive me, Lord, I-” 

_Let me finish, Angel of the Eastern Gate. It may have not been my will, but I am pleased that my Angels have free will to save others. You Needn’t fret about the loss of your flaming sword, nor tell falsehoods to me. I admire doing something that feels right, even if it's contrary to my rules._ Aziraphale felt his cheeks burn. _You may always speak to me if you need me._  


She raised her hands, and the Angel found himself standing again, he felt the warmth of Grace and Her love cascading through his ethereal being. From the corner of his eye, he could see his wings now flecked with gold. He glanced over to Crowley who’s wings and clothes were no longer jet black, but a dove gray. The demon was looking with awe at the divine presence, and Aziraphale wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a tear fall from his friend’s face.

_Go in peace, my children. God pronounced. Know that you are favored for your deeds._

The golden figure soon disappeared, soon followed by the white plane, leaving the two immortal beings in the middle of the road. The loud horns broke them out of their reverie. Slightly embarrassed, they trekked to the car. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale asked quietly as they walked, “What-what did she mean that you have helped bring countless lives into the world?”

“I’ve seen so many births botched by some inept doctors. I’ve-” he actually looked uncomfortable, “I have gotten a medical degree and acted as midwife over time.” 

“You never told me that!” Aziraphale gasped. 

“Yeah well. I didn’t exactly want anyone to know.” Crowley grumbled, “Terrible for my reputation as a demon.” 

“Ummm….what did She grant you?” the Angel blurted out, not meaning to. He instantly regretted asking, as God touched individuals in a different way. 

The demon inhaled sharply, “She allowed me to feel Her love. It’s like, an old, abandoned part of me just opened up.Like I’m home, not isolated anymore.”  
Aziraphale didn’t say anything, but Crowley spoke up with a little more cheer. C’mon Angel. I think we’ve had enough fun for one night. Besides, we’re late as it is." He glanced at his watch, “By over an hour now. I think we should send our apologies and just go back to the bookshop.” 

The Angel nodded. “Yes, rather. I planned to invite them to a Christmas party after the concert. Now we need only worry about what to get them…” 

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I will try to get this finished by Christmas Eve/Day. If I don't, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises abound for Angels and humans.  
> Thank you to Mariya for the wonderful fanart that she made for this chapter!

The morning of the concert started rainy and a little cold. To Aziraphale’s surprise, the church choir were all huddled together under their umbrellas near the doors when he arrived.

“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale inquired when he had joined them.

Samuel looked both puzzled and panicked. “The power’s out in the church. We don’t understand why.”

“Will we have to cancel the service?” A voice in the crowd asked with worry.

“I don’t know where we can hold mass tonight if we don’t have our church.” another fretted.

At that moment, Aziraphale’s mobile rang. He calmly excused himself and answered it. “Hello?”

“There’s a place called Soho Theater.” Aziraphale recognized Crowley’s voice, which was speaking quickly. “Take your group there, everything’s been arranged.”

“Wait Crowley-” Aziraphale began, but it was too late, the line went dead. Sighing, he put away the phone and rejoined the group. “Um...excuse me, everyone?” They all turned to look at him and suddenly he shifted his feet, “I-I’ve arranged that we hold services at the Soho theatre.”

The anxious faces around him lit up, some stepped forward to shake his hand.

Samuel clapped his hands. “Alright everyone. I’ll let Reverend Douglas know what we’re doing and join you in a jot.”

Ten minutes later, the choir was ushered into the sprawling theater, though it was only slightly bigger than their church. Bleachers had been arranged on either side of the stage, while a microphone stand was in the middle of it. Towards the back of the stage, but still center was an elaborately decorated eight foot Christmas tree decked out in red and green. To the far left was a white baby grand piano. And in the middle of the stage behind the tree hung a banner that read Peace On Earth. The church choir excitedly went in, but Aziraphale stayed back to speak with Crowley, who was hiding among the shadows in a corner.

“You arranged this, didn’t you?” Aziraphale started before Crowley could say anything. He had a smile on his face. “You couldn’t step into the church, so this place was set-up.”

The demon grinned. “Too smart for your own good, Angel.” Crowley grinned.

“Mr Fell,” Jane called, “We’re ready to start!”

“Go on, Angel. I’ll be here.” Crowley said, with a shooing gesture.

* * *

Later in the night, when Crowley came to pick up Aziraphale for the church service, the rain had turned into freezing rain. He couldn’t help but notice the look of disquiet on the Angel’s face. Aziraphale was wearing a forest green waistcoat and a red bowtie.

“Are you still worried about Gabriel and the other Angels?” The angel looked away, which was telling of itself. “The thing ‘bout stage fright, Angel, is what defeats it. I heard you in practice today, you sang well. You just have to have confidence. And if that doesn’t work, I’ll turn them invisible so that you don’t have to see their ugly faces.”

At this, Aziraphale did laugh a little. “Let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.”

Nearly five minutes later, Crowley parked his Bentley (in a no parking zone area that conveniently disappeared) a half block from the theater. The entire time they walked, Aziraphale was silent, though Crowley knew exactly what was going through his friend’s mind.

“You know, Angel, I remember what you told me during the switch. When you were pretending to be me in Hell.”

“What’s your point, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked in a weary tone.

”My point is Angel, is that you had the courage to go down to Hell looking like me, ready to take a bath in Holy Water and persuade Beelzebub and the others that I had gone native. This will be a cake-walk in comparison to that. Just have the same level of self-assurance.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Aziraphale replied sincerely.

The theater was almost full as they stepped into its warm depths. Crowley had found an empty seat, or rather an entire empty row in the back. As the lights dimmed, a din of voices seemed to come from everywhere, rising over the silence. The church choir entered the auditorium in three groups of ten with a child first, followed by three women and three men. They began to sing ‘Oh Come all Ye Faithful’ as they descended down the aisle from the back of the theater and up onto the stage. When Aziraphale passed by, Crowley could recognise the Angel’s shining angelic aura even in the semi-darkness.

Aziraphale felt a little calmer at the sight of Anathema and her beau (what was his name again?) as well as Madame Tracy and Sargent Shadwell smiling at him in one row. In another sat Adam and his friends who were waving enthusiastically at him, much to the chagrin of their parents. Crowley must have invited them to the service. Aziraphale thought. That demon is a good person, even if he doesn’t want to believe it.

His heart did jump a little at the sight of Gabriel and the other Archangels as he walked by with grim smiles on their faces _ **. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, especially the other Angels, Aziraphale.** _Crowley’s words harkened back to his mind. He gave them a small nod of acknowledgement, but continued on without another thought of them.

When they had taken their places on the bleachers, Reverend Douglas began his benediction to the congregation. “The Lord be with you.”

"Oh, thanks! I like to think She is." A voice called out that Aziraphale knew to be Gabriel’s own. Some of the congregation turned, a little miffed. Some looked to one another and muttered “She?” Even Michael gave him a sideways glance. Noticing the looks, Gabriel had the sense to look a little embarrassed. “I apologize. Please continue!”

The Mass continued after that, but Aziraphale couldn’t help but lose his composure for a moment enough to snicker at the outburst as did some of the choir. They sang ``In the Deep Midwinter.” He couldn’t help but quirk his lips up as they traversed the line. “Angel and Archangels may have gathered there….:

_Aziraphale's steps were light as he approached the manger. The human parents of Jesus startled as he came into the light._

_He held up a placating hand. "Be not afraid. I am the angel Aziraphale." He stepped into the slightly warmer manger. "I am here to protect you and the Holy One."_

_"Forgive me, oh Holy Angel, but I see no weapon.” Joseph remarked._

_Aziraphale smiled apologetically. “I can summon one if needed. But you need not worry, Heaven will not allow anything to happen to you or the child. “ He hesitated a moment then looked to the mother-to Mary. “May I….pay my respects?”_

_She nodded. He padded to the makeshift cradle and knelt before the baby. The Angel stared at the Holy Child. He couldn’t help but smile at the baby’s adorable expression and coo at him. The son of the Lord herself looked oddly..human. His head dipped as he revelantly prayed. “Lord. bless this child, you’re only begotten son. I pray he will bring Light and Hope to humanity.”_

_At that moment, the infant’s tiny fingers gripped his index finger, filling his entire aura with warmth and the blessed spirit. He looked over to find the Holy Child smiling at him. He felt salty tears streak down his face._

It's a lot of prayers, benedictions, getting up and getting down. They had sung several carols including ‘The First Noel’, and ‘Silent Night’ in between prayers. Aziraphale noticed that the Archangels seemed a little confounded by some of what they were reading, perhaps because they remembered only the old Latin versions. Someone behind Gabriel handed the Archangel a prayerbook, which Michael had to pluck out of his hand and place right side up. It was almost comical how out of place they were, even more so than Crowley.

Some time later, the priest announced, ‘And now Mr. Eza Fell will sing ‘Ave Maria’.”

Aziraphale gulped slightly, but descended from his spot on the risers to the podium. He gazed at the faces in the crowd. The Archangels’ eyebrows collectively rose. Both Madam Tracy and Anathema were smiling encouragingly at him. Crowley nodded and mouthed ‘Paravotti’ which allowed a small smile to grace his lips as the music started. Closing his eyes, the Angel sang  
“Ave Maria…”

When he opened his eyes again, to see Gabriel and the other Archangels mouths wide and eyes large. He reveled in this for a moment, then continued. This was after all, a night to exalt Jesus and the Holy Family. He sang, rolling the ‘r’’s at the right moments, then harmonized with the choir after the last verse of “Ave Maria.” He was momentarily distracted by looking at him with a level of awe, while holding up his phone. Aziraphale was almost startled when the music stopped and applause echoed throughout the hall. He nodded his head humbly, tears in his eyes before returning to his spot on the bleachers.

After a few more Bible passages, the service concluded with “Hark the Herald Angels Sing” which he sang exultingly.

Everyone began to shuffle out into the cold night, shaking hands with Reverend Douglas shook hands with the Church patrons and blessing each of them. Soon the auditorium emptied, leaving only the small group waiting for him. Madame Tracy immediately embraced him as he joined them, and Anathema gingerly did the same, while the other adults shook hands.

“You sing beautifully, Mr. Fell!” Mrs. Young declared, “You sounded like an Angel!” Aziraphale had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“Yeah. You remind me of that opera singer….oh what’s his name?” Mr. Young.

“Umm…..Pavarotti?” Aziraphale looked a little embarrassed.

Mr. Young eyes lit up with recognition and snapped his fingers. “Yes, that’s the fellow!”

“Aye,”’ Shadwell added, “Haven’t been to a Christmas Mass, but this was was worth seein’.” Madame Tracy elbowed him in the ribs.

Behind them, Crowley was grinning with an expression that read: See I told you I could do it!

“Aziraphale.” A voice behind him cried. He turned to find Gabriel with arms extended like he was going to hug him, with the other Archangels behind him. “That was wonderfully sung. You do our Lord credit.” He moved to embrace Aziraphale, who took a step back. The gesture was not lost on Gabriel, who frowned. His eyes took in the little group and targeted one person. “I didn’t expect you to be attending a Christmas Mass, Serpent.’

“I was invited, unlike you and your little cronies, Gabe.” Crowley snapped.

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Aziraphale interrupted with a tone that lacked his usual warmth, “I take it that you got my activity report?” Gabriel, still miffed, nodded, then he continued. “I trust that I’ve fulfilled my duty and now am discharged?“

The Archangel frowned. “Yes, I have no more orders from higher up.”

“Good.” Aziraphale sniffed, turning his back to them in a sign of dismissal. He smiled at the group of people who were actually waiting for him. “Come, I have a surprise for you back at the bookshop.”

They were about to leave when Gabriel spoke up again. “We’re invited too, aren’t we?”

Aziraphale sighed. Turning around, he said without looking at the Archangel, “Very well, since this is Christmas, you can join us “

He didn’t glance back at them while leading everyone out the doors and into the cold streets of London for a warmer and cheerier destination.

* * *

They had reached the bookshop, when Aziraphale stopped them with a raised hand and a grin. “Wait out here for a moment my dears, would you?”

He ducked into the shop, then threw open the doors and bade they came in. Christmas music was piping loudly from the gramophone, while a rather large Christmas tree stood on the north side of the shop, glittering with white and gold decorations. Underneath it was a fairly sizable amount of presents, all perfectly wrapped in red and green tartan patterned paper.

Even Michael seemed impressed by the magnificent tree. “This looks beautiful, Aziraphale.” She brushed her hand on the branches.

“I wonder how many miracles you performed to decorate this.” Gabriel sneered.

Aziraphale winced, but spoke up confidently. “None, actually.” He puffed out his chest a little. “The advantage to having a huge bookshop is that you have an equally large ladder to reach everything.”

Michael gave him an understanding nod. “It is quite glorious, Aziraphale. You did a lovely job decorating it.” she said.

“Thank you. Excuse me, I should go get the refreshments.” He quickly made it to the kitchen, returning three minutes later with two trays. One was filled with glasses of wine, the other with mugs of hot chocolate. “Hot cocoa and cookies for the children!” Aziraphale beamed while offering the tray to them.

“This is delicious, Aziraphale!” Adam thanked him. He nodded appreciatively to them.

He trekked first over to Crowley and the Youngs who gratefully accepted then over to the Archangels, who took one. When Gabriel began to reach for a glass, Aziraphale abruptly turned on his heel and walked away, speaking loud enough that only they could hear it. “I wouldn’t want you to sully your celestial temple with...gross matter.”

Behind him Crowley laughed, which soon turned into a cough at the Archangels hard looks. The mortals in the room looked at each other in confusion, wondering if they’d missed a joke.

This time the demon clapped his hands. “Alright everyone, time for presents!”

The children’s eyes glimmered as they rushed over to the tree. Crowley went first, handing out presents to each of them, followed by Aziraphale handing one to the adults. They each excitedly ripped open the paper, as children always do. There were gasps and awe as they unwrapped them.

“Whoa, a hoverboard!” Pepper exclaimed, “Thank you Crowley!”

“”Awesome, I got a laser tag set! That’ll be fun for our games!” Adam said, “Thanks Mr. Crowley.”

“Cool, a five in one robot building set! Thanks!” Wensleydale bubbled

“Brilliant, a Star Wars Saber-building kit! Thank you!” Brian laughed.

Meanwhile, Madame Tracy came over to kiss Aziraphale on the cheek. “The dress is beautiful! Thank you, dear!”

“Aye, this pipe is a beaut!” Shadwell added. Each of them thanked Aziraphale and Crowley.

“By the way…” Crowley seemed to pull something out of his jacket from nowhere. “Here you are Aziraphale. Um...Merry Christmas.”

“Truffles! Thank you, Crowley!” Aziraphale.

Behind him, Gabriel snorted. “Why didn’t you give him a pitchfork and make it official?”

Aziraphale turned, his eyes now cold and expression grim, “What are you insinuating, Gabriel?” His tone was hard, fist in a ball.

Gabriel just ambled over to him and poked a finger at Aziraphale’s chest. “We all know in practical terms you’ve fallen, Aziraphale. And we know that it’s due to this demon.” he pointed to Crowley.

“If I have fallen as you said, Gabriel,” Aziraphale’s voice was acidic, “Then I trust that you and the others aren’t far behind. Assault on a fellow angel, kidnapping and a summary execution I’m sure ‘higher’ up is not at all pleased..”

Pepper stormed over and stood in front of Gabriel, arms across her chest, the rest of the Them stood next to her.

“Excuse me, but you’re being an arse.” Pepper barked. Aziraphale blinked with astonishment at the girl. “You invited yourself to this party, then insulted him.”

“Don’t talk about what you don’t know, child.” Gabriel snarled.

Pepper responded by kicking the archangel in the shin, which made him cry out. He snarled, “You little brat!”

“She’s right you know.” Adam added. “I know how you’ve bullied Aziraphale. You’ve made him feel unworthy of being an Angel by making fun of his weight, and about siding with human beings. You may act righteous on the side of God, but you’re just a cruel bully. All of you are.”

Aziraphale stalked to the door. “I think you should leave Gabriel. You’re not wanted here. Leave, and never come back.”

Crowley stood next to Aziraphale, arms crossed, daring any one of the Archangels to say anything else.

Gabriel and Sandlephon clenched their jaws, but exited the shop, followed by Uriel and Michael, who looked a little apologetic. As they stepped into the street, Crowley snapped his fingers, making Gabriel, Sandlephon, and Uriel tumble forward and fall flat on their faces. Gabriel growled, a furious expression on his face as he turned to face the angel and demon. Before he could do so, however, Crowley snapped his fingers again, and the door slammed shut.

“Now that they’re gone…” Crowley said brightly, brushing his hands together as if dispersing invisible dirt from his hands. He sombered slightly at Aziraphale’s disapproving look. “What?”

:That wasn’t necessary, Crowley.” Aziraphale admonished quietly.

“Yeah it was, Angel.” The demon shrugged, then turned back to their guests.

Aziraphale just nodded, smiling apologetically to his company.. “I apologize for that unpleasantness..Shall we get back to the party? I think it’s time I gave you your presents.” he chuckled.

He had given Pepper a book of Famous Women, 10001 Little Known Facts to Wensleydale, an antique copy of ‘Treasure Island’ to Brian, and book of world records to Adam.

“Now it’s our turn!” Adam announced with a laugh. The others crowded around while handing him a small box.

Aziraphale looked at them curiously, then carefully unwrapped it. Under a small mountain of white tissue paper was a gold antique pocket watch chain with angel wings andorning either side of it. Inside was an inscription that read **‘To Aziraphale, an angel among humans. Love Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale and Brian.’**  
His eyes filled with tears. “It’s beautiful, my dears. Thank you so much, I’ll cherish it!”

They handed Crowley his present which turned out to be a black wallet with a silver snake embossed on the surface. “Thanks kids!” He smirked.

“Here we are dear!” Madame Tracy sashayed over to hand them each a present. To Aziraphale she said with a wink, “We saw this in a shop and just had to get it.”

Aziraphale’s gift, much to his bemusement was an antique wood carved angel playing the flute.  
“That you Madame Tracy. This will be a lovely addition to my collection”

Crowley’s was a serpent belt with its fangs out as if it were biting it. “Nice, thank you!”

Anathema handed a gift to Crowley, followed by Aziraphale, who they spoke t “I talked it over with my mom, and we decided since I’m not going to be a descendant of Agnus anymore, you should have this.”

Unwrapping it, he found that it was ‘The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnus Nutter, Witch’ (restored thanks to Adam’s reboot of the world.) “Thank you, Anathema. I’ll take great care of this.”

“Ohh..nice! Thanks you two!” Crowley seemed genuinely excited for the dark pair of sunglasses that was embossed with a silver snake on either side of the temples.

“I’m so silly! I forgot your present!” Aziraphale laughed, ducking under the tree long enough to fetch Crowley. Opening it, the demon found that it was a dark grey jacket. “It’s a heated jacket for the cold weather.”

The demon grinned, “Thanks Aziraphale!”

"By the way, Crowley...what were you taking a picture of at the concert?" Aziraphale looked at him curiously.

Crowley pulled out his phone and clicking through, showed him the picture of him on stage. The Angel's eyes went wide. It could have been a trick of the light, but his ethereal halo shined. His friend's eyebrow's rose. "Think it was a message to some beings."

At that moment “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” began to play on the gramophone. Aziraphale began to sing, and soon the others joined in. “We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.”

A boisturios cheer rang from the highest rafters of the bookshop.

______**The End ******_ _ _ _ _ _

______**^Mariya^** _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: It’s probably not cool to say this late, but Happy New Year! I hope all your dreams and goals come true._  
>  Thank you to the Good Omens Discord for helping me with this.


End file.
